To confess love for another
by thundersgowild
Summary: England has tried to earn Prussia's love, but he's always ignored, what happened when England takes drastic action? BoyxBoy, EngPru in that order.


Prussia was laid spread out on the bed, hands attached to the bed posts by hand cuffs. He was blind folded and gagged with a rubber ball gag. England was on the side of the bed looking through their box of toys for their night. He pulled out various toys like a blue vibrator, a cockring, and a single vibrating egg. Although he figured he would need more toys later, he deemed these enough to start. With objects in hand, he stepped over to his lover. Prussia was tugging against his restraints, since he was rather anxious, and was already quite hard from England's previous foreplay. With this in mind, England grasped the others member and began to slowly stroke it. This action made Prussia visibly shudder and let out a long breath through his nose. "we haven't really started yet, and you're already hard...Your such whore." England said with a harsh tone to his words. Prussia shivered as England continued his ministrations. "Lets see if we can teach you some self control." England said simply and he slipped the cockring over Prussia's Fully erect member. Prussia whined in protest but got himself a slap to the thigh as punishment. "I don't remember asking your permission." England said with a stern voice. England called Prussia his lover, but he knew the feeling he had for the Prussian wasn't returned.

It was only hours earlier, had he even come up with this plan.

_England watched as Prussia had, yet again, ignored him in his attempts at conversation, since Prussia much preferred the company of his friends France and Spain. This made England seethe with rage, he was jealous of those two, always able to laugh, talk, and have fun with him. Why couldn't he be that way with Prussia? Was it because of the fact he said nothing to Allies when they made the decision to dissolve his country or did he simply not like him? England didn't know Prussia's reasons. But, he decided to make Prussia see him the way England wanted him to see him. With that thought, he walked out of the room and shut the door._

_A couple of hours later, England was in front of Prussia's hotel room. Quietly he picked the lock and opened the door, once inside, he shut the door again and re-locked it. Slung across his shoulder was his various collection of toys and restraints, just waiting to be used. Once he was in Prussia's room, he set work, he cautiously clasped on cuff on his right wrist, and slipped the other cuff through the slats of the head board, then clasped the other cuff around Prussia's left wrist. Then he blindfolded the Prussian carefully. But once he was placed the ball gag in Prussia's mouth, Prussia started stir. Quickly, he shoved the gag into his mouth and clasped the straps together as Prussia started to struggle out of confusion."you better stop struggling." England said darkly. Prussia didn't recognize the voice he was hearing at first, until reality slapped him in the face. Knowing his position, he stopped pulling against the cuffs. "Good." England started to strip Prussia of his clothing, revealing the soft, pale skin beneath. Once his shirt was around his arms, he started to toy with the light pink nubs on Prussia's chest. Pinching, pulling, and twisting them until they peaked. The nipples were one of the various sensitive places on Prussia's body that could easily bring him pleasure, and England quickly figured this out from the noises the albino was making as he was making Prussia's nipples become hard as pebbles. Once England was bored with that, he moved on, he lets his hands roam, and explore the skin laid before him. Making Prussia shudder at his feather light touches. When England's hands reached Prussia's Pajama pants,he quickly removed them, along with Prussia's ducky boxers. Prussia made a simple noise of protest, which England ignored as he rubbed the Albinos lower belly. He could feel the muscle spasming underneath his touch, this brought a smile to England's face. With a free hand, England started to lightly stroke Prussia's member, making Prussia's stomach muscles spasm more against his hand._

England smirked at the memory and continued on with his plan. Then a lightbulb went off in England's head. Why not use an aphrodisiac? He asked himself. Going back over to his box, he pulled out a needle and a syringe, he knew Prussia didn't need this since he was already hard, but it was mostly to make sure Prussia really enjoyed himself, and realized that England was the right one for him. Once he had the sex drug extracted from it's bottle, he quickly, but gently inserted the needle into Prussia's neck. Once the drug was inject, he pulled the needle out and rubbed the spot with his hand, to make sure it spread quickly. After that was done, he went back playing with Prussia's body. He made Prussia lay on his side, and England lubed his hand. Using his free hand to reveal Prussia's tight hole. Once his hand was completely covered in lube, he inserted a finger and pulled it in and out, making sure Prussia was loose enough for second finger before inserting it in. Once the second finger was inside of the albino, England started to thrust his fingers a bit more, and scissor them and continued this until he was able to comfortably fit four out of the five fingers. During this, England had found Prussia's prostate and was hitting that spot repeatedly, making Prussia moan and buck his hips in pleasure.

England removed his finger and grabbed the vibrator, making sure it was well lubricated before he inserted into the others stretched hole. To ease its way in, England would periodically pull it out a little until it was pressed against the others prostate.

When the vibrator hit Prussia's prostate, he practically screamed from the intense and sudden jolt of pleasure. England admired the sight of him, noting the visible shaking of his body, and the periodic gasps Prussia would make when the vibrator moved just right. Finally, he turned on the toy to it's highest setting, making Prussia arch his back until his body was taught, and scream as loudly as he could from the intense, overwhelming pleasure, and with a gag in his mouth. But England wasn't finished yet, grabbing the small pink egg, he crawled on top of his writhing form, sitting on his legs. Grasping Prussia's member, he turned on the vibrating egg to a low setting, and rubbed it up and down Prussia's shaft, making buck away from it, but into the toy vibrating in his ass, but when he would buck away from that, he would buck into the egg_**.**_ But England had one last surprise up his sleeve. Once he secured the egg to Prussia's member, making sure that he would feel every inch of pleasure, he moved to sit on his chest, but not with all his weight. Awhile ago, he read a diary of Prussia's by accident, and inside this particular volume, it revealed the kinks the Prussian had, and one of them was breath play. He placed his hands on Prussia's throat, making the Albino tense. Leaning down to Prussia's ear, he whispered "I know you have thing for breath play...and I know how you've been dying to try it out." And with that, he squeezed, cutting of Prussia's air supply. Prussia thrashed, and struggled, the pleasure heightened by the fact he couldn't breathe. Prussia was close to his climax, but with the cockring, he knew he wouldn't reach that bliss that has been denied him, and with England denying him air, he was getting almost desperate for some form of release.

But, England was keeping time, he knew the average time a person could last without air before passing out, and he waited. It seemed like ages for Prussia though, feeling his lungs tighten and ache from being unable to expand, it was almost, almost like torture for him. But, at the same time, it was exhilerating. Prussia loved it, he realized he loved having some else in control, having them decide when he was allowed to breathe, climax, or anything else. He also realized, that even though he was trying to ignore it, he loved England, but even more so now that he knew England was willing to try out his kinks.

Close the brink of passing out, England released Prussia's neck and removed the ball gag so air could pass easily. When Prussia was able to breathe, he took deep breaths. But he was unable to catch his breath since he was moaning almost constantly.

England leaned down to Prussia's nipples and took one into his mouth, sucking and biting it. Prussia arches his back further, moaning louder and louder as the vibrator continued to move deeper and press harder against his prostate. "Eng—Nggh- E-england...! I...I need t-to..." Prussia said in between breaths. "you'll come when I say you can and not a moment later." with that said, he grasped the vibrator and pressed a button on the end of it, making it thrust itself hard and fast against Prussia's prostate. As he was about to scream, England covered his mouth, muffling the shout. With his free hand, he grasped Prussia's shaft and began to pump it fast, and with each up stroke, he would press the egg hard onto his slit, making Prussia buck into his hand. "if you scream, you'll alert the others, which would make us end this without you getting release." England said as if that was a threat. Prussia nodded. Lifting his hand off his mouth, he now untied the blind fold. And tossed it to the floor. Even though he was a bit more quiet, Prussia was still moaning loudly, and was thrusting himself onto the toy that was practically fucking him all by its lonesome. England leaned down to the box, not letting up on the fast pumping of Prussia's shaft, he grabbed another vibrator. Seeing this, Prussia's eyes widened. "P-please...n...No more...I...I c-can't take i-it..." He was being honest, if another toy were to enter the mix, he would start begging. He wanted to come so badly, he could feel the white heat stir inside of him as it continued to build and build without release. England smirked. Setting the vibrator down against Prussia's thigh, he lubed his hand again and inserted two fingers inside of him, along with the vibrator already whirring away withing him. England scissored his fingers enough to make him be able to fit another vibrator, and pushed it in alongside it's twin. Once it was pressed up against his prostate as well, he turned that one on high. This made Prussia let out a silent scream and make his eyes roll. After that, he just turned his focus on Prussia's member. With one hand, he pumped the shaft in an unrelenting speed, and with the other, he rolled and massaged Prussia's balls. "ENGLAND! PLEASE!" Prussia shouted, wanting to come so badly. England only leaned in and kissed him deeply. This made Prussia, yet again, breathless. He moaned into the kiss, just from the pure dominance he held. After few minutes, England pulled away completely, just to watch Prussia writhe. Unzipping his pants, he withdrew his cock, and started to stroke himself as he watched. The scene he was taking was unlike anything he's seen. Prussia was covered in sweat, making his skin seem as if he were professionally shined, his hair was askew, his mouth open to breathe, the word please always upon his lips, his back in a permanent arch, his member perpetually twitching in the attempts to climax, and his hands clenched into fists. It was a beautiful scene. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to fuck him. England Stripped himself of his all to noticable clothing, and walked over to Prussia, withdrawing the vibrator and turning them off, he lubed his member and thrusted himself balls deep into Prussia, he just cried out at the bliss of finally having something other than a vibrator giving him pleasure. He set a fast, and unforgiving pace, hitting Prussia's prostate on every thrust. England grabbed Prussia's Member and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Making Prussia gasp and moan even more and louder than before. Noticing that he was getting close, he unclasped the cockring, and Prussia Shouted out Englands name as he came hard and fast on himself, England, and the bed. But, with Prussia contracting around him, and the spasms, he came shortly after him, unable to hold it anymore. Both breathing heavily, England uncuffed Prussia from the bedposts. The albino's arms feel boneless to his sides, trying to catch his breath. "E-England...That...was amazing..." Prussia said barely able to keep himself conscious. "you're welcome..." With that, he kissed Prussia on the nose and they both feel asleep curled up against one another.


End file.
